Benevus
Benevus is a planet within a solar system far from Solis Magna's own. History Early History Benevus is estimated to have been created nearly twenty billion years ago. Studies indicated that primitive life-forms-most of which being considered fauna- existed on the planet for the majority of its life. Roughly around around 100,000 years ago, a displaced Great Being by the name of Wycha was transported to the planet due to complications within Exigent Veil. Rather than attempt to regain contact with her kinsmen, she gave in to her addiction to creation and began tampering with the local fauna. Using her experience from working on the Great Spirit project, she managed to accelerate the development of sapient life (though legends tell of another individual involved). Although history has forgotten her name, many do remember her by the title of "The Shadow". This was attributed to her initial reluctance to intervene with events going on with the newborn civilizations, simply watching from the shadows. However, as turmoil and tension rose among them, she feared another Core War would occur. Desperate to prevent history from repeating itself, she began collating her forces and building a planet-wide empire to keep the peace. Rebellion As the years passed, more and more territory and civilizations were integrated into her empire. She became more paranoid and blood-thirsty as time marched on, raising concern among the remaining nations. Although there was peace between her and them, many suspected that this would not last for long. Several treaties and doctrines were created between the free states, many of them requesting that once group would come to the aid of the captured nation in the event they fell to her empire. When she succeeded in conquering one of these nations, a domino effect of retaliation began. This would eventually lead to the start of a seven hundred year war. The remaining states compiled their forces together and led a rebellion against The Shadow. Near the end of it, the rebellion marched their way to her fortress. In a last stand, The Shadow personally led her army against the rebellion. Though she managed to take the majority of the enemy fleet down herself, she succumbed to her wounds and died on the battlefield. Her second-in-command- Xakan- barely managed to escape the climatic battle. The Axis Xakan went into hiding after the war, and started recruiting individuals to create a successor to the Shadow's empire. They all gathered together, and formed a political state called the Axis. Although they presented themselves as a peaceful country, the higher-ranking members of the society secretly committed several atrocious acts. Several beings suspected them of such crimes and attempted to expose them, though the lack of evidence was a major obstacle to them. Unbeknownst to the Axis, a secret rebellion called the Valiance was being founded. They managed to infiltrate their ranks and obtain proof of their crimes, exposing them to the public. Among the discoveries was the Cordak Engine, a super-weapon being constructed on the continent of Kattan. A war occurred between the two factions, lasting for over a year. It ended when the Axis attempted to activate the Cordak Engine and use it against the Valiance. However, due to its rushed construction, it self-destructed and decimated Kattan. Both factions suffered heavy losses, and several sapient beings lost entire cities and kingdoms to the desolation of the continent. The Axis and Valiance eventually collapsed due to the death toll. Landscape TBW... Locations TWB... Known Inhabtiants TBW... Known Visitors * Velobla * Zifalok * Arethidas Category:Planets